Unforgivable
by ty.soglasna
Summary: Betraying Bellatrix is one thing that is simply not done. Pretty darn dark, compared to what I usually write. femslash, BDSM, NOT noncon, for once. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Done for fun, not profit...I don't own any of this! (JK Rowling et al are the ones who do)

A/N: Soooo, I guess I've been on a bit of a Bellatrix kick lately? (my new icon being a case in point : P) This plot bunny was attacking me all day, so I finally just gave in and wrote the stupid thing...I guess the research paper can wait one more day. This was originally posted as chapters, but then I decided that it would work much better as a oneshot, so this is the revised, complete version. I'm still toying with the idea of adding an epilogue, but I haven't written that yet, and anyway, it works fine without it, too.

Warnings: Femslash; some BDSM; some territory that probably should have been left untouched, as far as the pairing goes (well, it made sense to me when I wrote it, sooo...)

Unforgivable

Bellatrix stood in the darkened alley, nonchalantly holding her lit wand by her side. Once again, she had received the honor of serving her lord in one of his secret missions, and she was still bathed in the rush of pride and exhilaration at being chosen. It was a dangerous solo mission; staking out a location that the Aurors had lately been using for some unknown end, and if she was caught she would have no one to help her. But her lord had found her competent for the job, and she knew she was more than a match to anything the Aurors could do.

A dark shape emerged hesitantly from a doorway, and then rushed forward into the wandlight. Alice. Bellatrix regarded her coldly, and waited for her to speak. After a slight pause, Alice said "I'm alone; there's no one else scheduled to be here tonight," as if Bellatrix needed the reassurance. She stepped toward Bellatrix with her arms open, as though to embrace her, but this was not how it was done. How much was it possible to forget in a few short months? With a silent body-bind spell, Bellatrix froze the other witch in place, a look of breathless anticipation frozen on her half-open mouth. Bellatrix sneered, regarding her handiwork lazily. Alice had always known how to ask for what she wanted, and she had always got it. But this time was different, because Alice had left. This was not how it was done, either.

Bellatrix backed her unmoving body against the nearest wall, and locked her own dangerously glinting eyes with the other woman's eager ones. "You left," she stated, voice devoid of emotion. "With that boy," she continued, inexorably, pacing around her. "And now you've come back, to get what you really deserve." She paused. "Is that what you want?" She stared into Alice's face, eyes hooded. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, smirking at the petrified woman. In a step, she was up against Alice, pressing her uncomfortably hard against the wall. She slid her hand underneath the hem of Alice's robes, never breaking eye contact. When she heard a sigh of relief escape the petrified woman's lips as her hand glided higher, it was exactly as she had anticipated. _This_ was how it was done.

When her hand reached her goal, she heard the gasp that she already knew was coming, and she smiled inwardly. Bellatrix had always known exactly how the other woman's body worked. She peremptorily ripped away the unnecessary panties, and forced her fingers up and in. Alice's breath caught, and her eyes were quickly glazing over, but Bellatrix's cold gaze never wavered. As she drew her fingers almost all the way out and then roughly in again, her eyes bored into Alice's. "_Legilimens_," she whispered, and was instantly carried away in a whirlwind of images, and sounds, and alust that almost scorched her mind.

_A shadowed room, with an even darker bed, and in the center, a shock of white skin against black satin sheets. _Bellatrix recognized this image. She recognized all of them, of course, for she was the one who had caused them to exist in the first place. They were hers, just as Alice was hers. She gleefully sank into the memory, dragging Alice's mind down with her. She would show her exactly what she had given up when she left Bellatrix.

_Alice lay beneath Bellatrix, wrists tied together over her head, legs spread wide by the ties that held her ankles to the bed posts, head thrown back in abandon. "Please," she breathed again, and Bellatrix finally obliged. A swift wand movement, and a drop of blood emerged on the pale skin of Alice's stomach, and began to slide down her waist, leaving a glistening red path in its wake. Just as it was about to drop to the sheets, Bellatrix's tongue caught it, and followed its path back up Alice's waist with small, swift, darting licks. When she reached the cut, and applied her tongue and lips to scour it clean until Alice was moaning and writhing under her, she knew she had done it once again. This woman belonged to her, and her alone. _

And that was what she had to understand now, Bellatrix thought, as she moved inside Alice with almost brutal efficiency. There was a price to pay for leaving; once Alice paid it, she would never try to leave again – never hurt Bellatrix. With this in mind, Bellatrix dove back in to the other's mind, intent on making sure she learned the lesson.

_Alice__'s body arched, trying to follow Bellatrix as she moved away once again. "Not enough for you?" Bellatrix taunted. _ _Alice__ shook her head mutely. This time the cut was longer, and _ _Alice__ ground her teeth and moaned aloud as Bellatrix took her time attending to it with hot mouth and cool hands. _

_"What would you do without me?" Bellatrix mused aloud as she drew white-hot, hair-thin patterns across _ _Alice__'s breasts with her wand tip. "I – don't – know – " panted _ _Alice__. Bellatrix smiled and lazily retraced the patterns with an ice-cold finger. "Yesss…that's right…" she crooned. "No one understands you like I do. No one else can give you what you need. You are mine…" She had withdrawn again. _

_"No, no one else, never," sighed _ _Alice__, desperate. "Only you."_ //// _Bellatrix leaned over her again, speaking so that her lips just barely brushed _ _Alice__'s as they moved. "Is there something you want to ask me?" she whispered. The assent was a hot gust of air against her lips. "What do you want?" she asked. _

_"More, please…" _ _Alice__'s eyes were wide and pleading. _

_"Like what?" Bellatrix queried again, amused, toying with her wand. _

_"You know what," said _ _Alice__, a tone of desperation entering her voice. Bellatrix felt something turn over in her stomach, and she sat back up, trying to squash the budding anticipation within her. "No. Never that! Anything else," she said, her voice dangerously low, "I can give you anything else, but never ask for that again." _

_"Why?" _ _Alice__'s voice was barely a whisper, and broke as she asked the inevitable question. Bellatrix forced herself to look away from Alice's face, and took a deep, steadying breath. Gods knew, she wanted this more than anything, but if she took it, all would be ruined. "Because, you don't know what you're asking for. The Unforgivables…are different." _

_"I know," said _ _Alice__, simply. When Bellatrix still refused to turn around, _ _Alice__ continued. "Bellatrix, I trust you. And I know that you would be able to do it, if you wanted to. Please." With a resigned sigh, Bellatrix turned back toward _ _Alice__ and steeled herself. She did want to, it was true; but once the thing was done there was no going back. She had always dreaded the day she when she would find out that _ _Alice__ could not, indeed, take everything she could give. Better never to try, never find out that they were not perfectly matched. She locked eyes with _ _Alice__, and raised her wand, dreading the moment of truth. But at the same time she was unable to resist any longer the exhilaration of pure desire that had flooded her veins the moment _ _Alice__ had asked, and so she cast. _

_"_Crucio,"_ she cried. Alice arched high off the bed, body straining against the bonds, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Almost as soon as it had begun, Bellatrix terminated the spell, and _ _Alice__ fell back to the bed, fingers curling helplessly and breath coming in ragged bursts. And then Bellatrix was pressing herself on top of her, skin on skin, and gentling away the ache in limbs and body, and kissing away the tears that leaked from the corners of tightly-shut eyes, and murmuring "shhh, shhhh now, it's all over now, shhhh, you're alright, you're here with me now." And then _ _Alice__ smiled weakly and said, of all things, "thank you," and Bellatrix felt something inside her fracture. She had never asked for this; it was almost too much. Bellatrix reached for her wand to release the ties on wrists and feet, and pulled _ _Alice__ closer. _

The two soft, pale bodies intertwined, and the memory broke up like mist and drifted away. Bellatrix withdrew from her lover's mind, satisfied. Her fingers' thrusts were not as brutal now, but every bit as insistent. She trailed her other hand down the side of Alice's face, which still bore the silly, expectant expression from before, although its owner was now panting heavily, eyes totally unfocused. She smiled to herself, and cast a _Finite Incantatem_ to unfreeze just her head. Hearing her come for Bellatrix, as only Bellatrix could make her do, would be better than any useless apology she could have given. Instantly, the other woman's face went slack, her eyes shut tight in concentration, and a half-voiced moan escaped her lips. When she came a moment later though (as Bellatrix knew she would), it was not Bellatrix's name that she called out.

The damning, utterly unforeseeable, "_Frank!"_ cut deep into Bellatrix, and something within her, cracked long ago, snapped entirely. She wrenched her hand out as though burned, and stepped back, eyes snapping dangerously. She regarded Alice for a long moment, as though unable to think, and Alice tried to speak.

"Bellatrix, I, I'm sorry, it was a mistake, I couldn't help it – didn't mean it - you know I need _you_….I – You're the only one…" she was almost sobbing. It was pathetic. Bellatrix' gaze was distant, and she turned and strode down the alley without looking back, ignoring the cries of "Bellatrix, no! Please! _Please!"_that battered against her back.They had no power over her anymore; Alice had seen to that quite well. 

When the next assignment came, Bellatrix prostrated herself before her lord. He always knew exactly what she needed, and he alone had the power to give it to her. She kissed the hem of his robe; her mind boggled with gratitude, and when she walked out the door, her heart was heavy with exultation. At last, Alice would pay the price for her ultimate betrayal, and this time there was no coming back. She had shown that she had forgotten how to ask for what she wanted, but Bellatrix could still give her what she needed, what she _deserved_. _Even though Alice herself clearly doesn't know what that was_, Bellatrix thought to herself, remembering the pleas that had followed her down the alley. And she laughed out loud.

She arrived at the flat while they were eating dinner. It was woefully underprotected, and she easily broke down the defenses, and caught them unawares. _Always too trusting in the mercy of others_, she thought contemptuously. She made a show of questioning them, so she could say that she had, but both she and her lord knew that they knew nothing of value. She was here for revenge. When she lifted the first _Cruciatus_, leaving Alice doubled up and panting, she thought she could still see a glint of hope in the other woman's eye. It was disgusting. She should have known that some things could never be forgiven, and some things, once done, can never be taken back. Still, she had come back to Bellatrix expecting forgiveness, and Bellatrix had been ready to take her, too; foolishly thinking that she had learned. But then – well, there was only so far you could push Bellatrix's mercy, and Alice had pushed herself right over the line, and out of Bellatrix's reach forever.

Bellatrix looked up and saw the hope growing stronger in her enemy's face, and she raised her wand, and drove all signs of that foolish hope out of that face forever. She only stopped when she felt a hex glance off her shoulder, and turned around to see that the husband had worked himself out of his bonds, and red-faced and quivering with some unknowable emotion, was trying to curse her. She laughed, and turned her wand on him, and reduced him to the same state as his pathetic wife, just because she could.

When she returned to find out that her lord had fallen, she lost hold of everything, broken as it had been already. She had nothing, now, that he hadn't given her.

She laughed as they dragged her away to Azkaban, because she knew what the others didn't know. _Lie_, they had told her, _save yourself; the Dark Lord is gone and we must look out for ourselves now, lie low, so that we can go back to his side when he rises again. _But she knew that this was not how it was done. She knew that one does not betray one's master and then expect forgiveness, as only a fool would do. Now was her chance to prove herself; she alone was strong enough to do this the right way. Dark, exultant triumph rushed through her, and she tipped her head back, and laughed.

fin.

Please consider leaving a review, if you read it...I'm quite fond of them!


End file.
